


gravity ;

by cinus



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: End of Movie Spoilers, M/M, Post-Canon, also physics analogies, mentions of all the burning rescue, space analogies everywhere, we boutta LEARN in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinus/pseuds/cinus
Summary: Gravity is the force that pulls two objects together in space, the strength of the pull dependent on the mass of the objects involved.Lio, a neutron star, the final remnants of a dead star pushed down to the core. Galo, the black hole, pulling everything around him into himself, intoxicatingly strong and all encompassing.They are destined to orbit each other, in a neverending cosmic dance as they slowly spiral closer and closer towards each other. The sheer force of their attraction sending shockwaves radiating out from their dance, ripples travelling outwards from their stellar bodies, changing the very fabric of the space around them as they fall closer.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	1. pressure ;

In the days following the Parnassus incident it would be a severe understatement to say that Lio is on edge. He is a star on the precipice of becoming a supernova, burning himself down to the very last drops of fuel he has in his body. He has not eaten in a day, has not slept in more than two. Galo watches as he paces nervously through Galo’s apartment, back and forth and back and forth and back and — take a second to glance out the window, look at the wreck of the Parnassus and the crowd on the sidewalk, a shake rips through his body — forth and back and back and forth. He follows this same pattern for hours at a time and Galo doesn’t know what he is supposed to do here, his medical training never involved this and everyone else is too busy cleaning up to help him help Lio so he does the best he can. He serves Lio food, keeps him away from flames, wraps him in blankets when he starts shaking. Part of him knows it is not the cold that is causing him to shake but he tries every time nonetheless.

Lio could best be described as a star for most of his life, a bright stellar object radiating pure energy from his very core, energy pushing outwards against the world, against Kray, against everything just to keep himself stable and alive. That energy — the Promare themselves — are gone now and Lio is quickly falling inwards on himself, the pressure from the outside world winning out against his own internal strength. He exists in this stage, this highly unstable limbo between a star and a supernova for two days, seven hours and thirty nine minutes.

If you asked Galo to pinpoint what happened first between the rock cracking through the bedroom window — people still harbour hatred for the Burnish, despite the risk being gone — or Lio’s overdue snap, he probably wouldn’t be able to tell you. He hears the smashing of glass in one room, hears a guttural scream tear from the lips of the man in front of him and doesn’t know what to do about either.

In Lio’s mind, he is burning up. He hears the glass break, hears the two thuds the rock makes as it bounces across the floor and a bang as it hits Galo’s closet. He hears the cheers from the crowd outside. He hears everything except what he wants to hear, he can’t hear the constant company in his mind, in his heart, in his soul. He can’t hear the Promare chanting  _ burnburnburn  _ and can’t feel their comforting warmth. He knows that they are gone, he knows that him and Galo sent them back to their home dimension, but he hopes that for a second they will do him a favour when he most needs their energy and return to him.

They don’t, and the supernova begins.

△ △ △

He collapses inwards, dropping to the floor in a heap and claws at his skin, his hands run through his hair gripping his scalp so tightly he draws blood in a few spots. He tears his jacket — Burning Rescue, his old one was destroyed, just another thing he has lost — off and flings it to the other side of the room, Galo taking a step to the side to avoid being hit by it. Lio’s body feels too hot in an unfamiliar way, his skin is too clammy, his hands shake too much. He stares at his shaking hands and frowns, willing something to appear, and when nothing comes he looks towards the kitchen. Galo has a gas stovetop. Galo’s kitchen has exposed flame, he knows this from watching Galo prepare food for him, he had watched the way the fire danced, beckoning him closer every time.

He explodes outwards and makes a run for it, taking Galo — who had slowly been coming closer to him, this whole ordeal having been less than a minute already — totally by surprise. He makes it to the stovetop before Galo can even reach the door, his hands move towards the dials trying to light the flame and as soon as it makes the third click of an attempted ignition — trying, and failing, much like Lio — he is pulled backwards, strong arms wrapped around his chest. Lio may be strong, but not only does Galo have at least a foot on him, he has also eaten and slept in the last two days.

Galo holds him — holds him down or holds him together, depending on your point of view — as Lio implodes. He cries for what feels like hours, beats his fists into Galo’s beat up leather couch, throws cushions at the wall and lets out inhuman screams. These are the death throes of a dying star that once burned brilliantly bright, as it collapses down to its very core. 

Thankfully, Galo is there to stop him falling inwards on himself and he holds Lio through it all, doesn’t let go even once he is sure Lio is asleep. A neutron star is what is left, the white hot core left over after a collapse, keeping itself together from sheer force.

△ △ △

Galo may not burn in the same way as Lio did, but he is comparable to a stellar object in his own right. 

Black holes are the most stubborn object in the known universe, capable of taking hits that would destroy lesser objects — his family dying, his childhood home burning down, everything he had ever known about the man he trusted the most turning out to be a lie — and to keep on living. The kindness in his heart an endless well, he couldn’t even kill Kray in the end and resolved to himself that he would save him too. He did. Once Galo puts his mind to something, there is nothing that can stop him from getting what he wants.

And right now, what he wants to do is help Lio.

He doesn’t know what to do to help in this situation. Time — as relative as it is — starts to move slower in the apartment as Lio lets out his first guttural scream and subsequently collapses to the ground. While it is true that Lio is smaller than Galo the aura Lio gives is much larger than his physical stature and it is easy to think he is bigger than he is. When Galo sees him like this, crumpled on the floor in a heaving heap with his hands clawing at his skin, he looks so infinitesimally small. This realisation catches Galo off guard for a moment and before he realises there is his bright red and yellow jacket being flung in his direction, slapping into the wall behind him as he steps to the side to narrowly avoid it.

Less than a minute has passed but it feels like hours have gone by since that rock shattered his window. The atmosphere in the apartment is unstable and flammable — he watches Lio rush past him, his brain trying to keep up — waiting for the slightest spark to combust — he hears a clicking noise. His stovetop. Galo runs — a second click, Galo knows his stove needs four before it lights — and wraps his arms around Lio’s waist — a third click — and pulls him away from the oven, holding him back as he struggles in his grip.

Galo takes him to the couch and holds him down — or together, depending on who you ask. Lio cries a lot, Galo starts to worry he is going to drive himself to dehydration from the sheer volume of tears he cries. Galo can’t figure out why he is crying exactly, any words Lio would be saying are unintelligible, but while Galo may not be the smartest he thinks he can figure it out but he does not think now is the time to talk about it. Galo holds him as he beats his fists into his couch he bought second hand from Ignis, the leather eventually damp from sweat and tears. He holds Lio as he throws pillows against the wall and he slowly maneuvers another within Lio’s grabbing range. He holds Lio as he screams himself hoarse and is thankful this place is soundproofed. He holds Lio until he falls asleep and he doesn’t let him go.

Lio has been asleep for around two hours, when Galo can feel Lio’s body relax, the tension in his shoulders melting away and the frown on his face softening. Galo swears he feels a shockwave travel through his body as Lio places his face against his chest and curls inwards towards Galo who swears he feels space shift around them just for a second before it radiates away into nothingness.

△ △ △

Gravity is the force that pulls two objects together in space, the strength of the pull dependent on the mass of the objects involved.

Lio, a neutron star, the final remnants of a dead star pushed down to the core. Galo, the black hole, pulling everything around him into himself, intoxicatingly strong and all encompassing.

They are destined to orbit each other, in a neverending cosmic dance as they slowly spiral closer and closer towards each other. The sheer force of their attraction sending shockwaves radiating out from their dance, ripples travelling outwards from their stellar bodies, changing the very fabric of the space around them as they fall closer. 


	2. orbits ;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them fall into orbit gradually over time as their lives bend and warp around the other — as any two objects that share a region of space are destined to do, dictated by the laws of physics themselves ingrained in the very fabric of space and time itself.
> 
> It happens so slowly they don’t notice how their orbits into place together, the common point they orbit around unassuming apartment. Everyone else notices.

The two of them fall into orbit gradually over time as their lives bend and warp around the other — as any two objects that share a region of space are destined to do, dictated by the laws of physics themselves ingrained in the very fabric of space and time itself.

Galo gets back to work with the Burning Rescue, while they may have less burnings to deal with, the sheer number of rescues to complete keeps their workload just as busy; it took them days to get all the Burnish out of their fuel cell prisons — Galo keeps a mental note of how many open to ash, places a hand on Lio’s shoulder as he passes it along — and then they get started on the cleanup. Lio gets pushed into the spotlight, a representative of the Burnish — ex-Burnish, it is taking him some time to talk in past tense — people in Promepolis; he works to find them places to live, places to work, reunites families and has to have the difficult conversations as Galo tells him the ash count. They both have their own work to do during the day to keep them apart, but they fall into a comfortable rhythm in the nights.

Lio unofficially moves in to Galo’s apartment and Galo takes the couch, they never discuss their living arrangements. They never about Lio’s moment of implosion, but Galo always just happens to walk by the kitchen whenever Lio goes to ignite the stove and keeps a watchful eye on him near any open flames. Lio showers first and Galo follows shortly after — he never complains about the hot water being used up already — to see Lio has already left a towel out for him. Galo learns to buy more food and Lio organises his pantry for him, Galo brings extra clothes home from the Burning Rescue HQ so Lio has something to wear that aren’t Galo-sized. They eat dinner together and Galo always washes up afterwards, there is a list of chores on the fridge, stuck up next to a to-do list that consists only of the words ‘ _ more blankets’ _ written in handwriting too neat to be Galo’s own.

It happens so slowly they don’t notice how their orbits into place together, the common point they orbit around unassuming apartment. Everyone else notices.

△ △ △

Lucia notices first and brings it up while designing a new mech for Galo to help with the deconstruction of the Parnassus.

“Hey Galo, what’d ya name that mecha that you and Lio had together?” She asks, having gotten over the fact that he had a mecha that she had not personally created and was now more curious than before.

He jolts upright in the seat he was sprawled in, obviously just woken from a nap, “Named it the Lio de Galon!” he puffs his chest out in pride as he speaks

Lucia taps her tablet pen against her lips in thought, “What made you think to call it that?”

Galo grins at her, “Just thought it sounded cool, came to me in the moment like a stroke of genius!” 

“Did you know that usage of ‘de’ signifies possession?”

That one stops him for a moment and he frowns slightly, Lucia decides it’s weird seeing him this deep in thought. “It — what?”

She places her tablet pen down on the bench and rolls her chair closer to Galo, “Naming it that, the  _ Lio de Galon _ , it could be seen as a way of you telling Lio that he is yours.”

Galo looks nervous for a second, then he laughs again, “Nah, he calls it the Galo de Lion later on so I think it evens itself out in the end.”

Lucia cannot believe how dense Galo can be sometimes, so she smiles at him and pushes her chair back towards her desk. “Well of course, that obviously means they cancel each other out.” 

She doesn’t tell Galo that, if anything, that fact just helps to solidify the point she was trying to make. From the way Galo is silent, deep in thought, for the rest of their meeting together that afternoon she thinks he figured that much out at least.

△ △ △

Aina corners him just a few days later and he’s starting to wonder if the two girls have been conspiring against him. 

He is in a department store on his afternoon off, trying to find Lio something to wear that isn’t either Burning Rescue uniforms or Galo’s own oversized Burning Rescue uniforms. He doesn’t know much about Lio, but he knows his clothing sizes and the fact he likes black, leather and ruffles and that much is enough for this self-embarked mission. He is holding up one pair of black skinny jeans and looking thoughtfully at another pair on the rack, nearly indistinguishable from each other from a distance but one a slightly darker shade of black and he is trying to decide which one would suit Lio best when —

“The pair in your hand is better, they’re a purer black so they look more high-end which is something Lio would probably prefer.” He doesn’t have to turn around to know that is Aina’s voice coming from behind him.

“I — what makes you think I’m buying these for Lio?”

Aina raises an eyebrow at him, “Do you honestly expect me to believe you’re buying black jeans for yourself?” She takes a look at the other items laying over his arm. “Or that you’ve started wearing white button ups with frilly sleeves?”

Galo pouts, “Alright, alright you caught me, I’m buying them for Lio. I just think he needs more clothes that isn’t Burning Rescue gear.”

“Why can’t Lio get his own clothes?”  _ and how do you know his size? _ She thinks, but doesn’t ask.

“He’s just so busy, like, all the time! All he does is work and work to help the Burnish, which obviously is a good thing but by the time he’s done all the stores are closed so he just comes home and wears the same three shirts on repeat!” 

“Comes  _ home _ ?” Aina’s eyes light up at this reveal, Galo could always be trusted to put his foot in his mouth.

Oh shit, Galo realises he hadn’t actually told any of them that Lio lives with him, it happened so gradually there was no one convenient move in date to tell them. His eyes scour the area for a quick exit but can’t find one so he opts to stare at the ground, not wanting to see the mischievous look on Aina’s face. “He needed a place to stay after it all, y’know, and I offered my place the first couple nights ‘til he was stable but he’s just never left.”

“You never thought to ask him?”

“Nah, he’s a good roommate, he cooks and we share the chores. Honestly it’s made it all a lot easier.” He can feel his cheeks burning red and he fiddles with the tag on a shirt in his arms to distract himself.

The grin across Aina’s face is slowly spreading, “Where do you sleep Galo?”

“The couch! I sleep on the couch! He’s the guest so he gets the bed.”

“Mmhmm, of course,” She winks at him, “This has been an enlightening conversation, but I better get back to the station, see you tomorrow!”

She navigates herself through the mazes of clothing racks leaving Galo to think about everything that just went down, that pair of jeans still in his hand and other clothes laying over his arm.

Lio likes them, makes a comment about Galo’s good taste picking out these jeans — his exact favourite shade of black to be precise — and Galo lays awake at night thinking about the two discussions he has had over the last three days, wonders who will be next to ambush him.

He walks into the Burning Rescue HQ the next morning and upon seeing Aina and Lucia sitting very close and having a very animated conversation whilst glancing at him, he power walks to the kitchen to make himself a coffee. He greets Remi and Varys on the way through, and sees Ignis resting against the kitchen counter with his own cup of coffee nestled in his hands.

“Heard you got yourself a housemate?”

△ △ △

Lio is just finishing up a shift at the soup kitchen — founded by Chief, who serves pizza every Tuesday and Thursday — that has been set up for the displaced Burnish who are still trying to get back on their feet when Meis and Guiera corner him.

“Hey, Boss, can we ask you something?” Guiera asks, it’s always  _ we  _ with those two just like it always has been and always will be, Lio notes in his head.

“I’ve told you before that you don’t have to call me Boss anymore, but go ahead and ask.”

“Ah you’re right Boss, sorry about that Boss.” Gueira apologises before he is cut off.

“Anyway, we wanted to check that you’re certain you don’t want to come live with the two of us?” Meis asks, a curious look on his face.

Lio nods once, “I’m sure, my current living situation is fine as in and I would rather give someone here—” he gestures to the ex-Burnish huddled around metal tables “—a roof and a bed.”

“No worries Boss, let us know if you ever change your mind though.” Meis says.

“Actually, if you don’t mind us asking Boss, where do you live now?” Guiera asks.

“I found a willing housemate, so I share a small apartment about fifteen blocks from the Parnassus wreckage.” He is careful with his choice of words here, not wanting to give too much away but he’s not sure why he’s scared to speak it all into existence. Maybe saying it will make something real.

“A housemate?” Meis raises his eyebrows and glances at Guiera.

“Would that housemate be from the Burning Rescue by any chance?” Guiera asks, cracking a smile, “Is that why you spent the first few weeks after Parnassus wearing Burning Rescue shirts?”

Lio sighs, he had underestimated these two it seemed. “How long have the two of you known?”

Meis lets out a whoop and high-fives Guiera, “We’ve been guessing for a while now, but we were waiting for you to talk about it first but we were getting impatient."

“Don’t worry Boss, secret’s safe with us.” Guiera says, miming the act of zipping his lips.

“There’s no real secret, it just happened so slowly I couldn’t think of a time to really bring it up. We’re housemates, nothing more.”

Meis and Guiera share a look that Lio wishes he could decipher. There’s a lot of things those two share that Lio has always been an outsider to; the matching tattoos, the Burnish armors that perfectly complemented each other, the way the two could communicate without words.

“Whatever you say, Boss.” They reply in unison and they all get back to washing up the dishes.

In his peripheral, Lio watches Meis elbow Guiera softly in the ribs. “You owe me ten bucks.”


	3. waves ;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio orbits closer to the object that is Galo, a neutron star getting too close to a black hole. When they look back on it, this was the event horizon, the point of no return that they could never come back from.

It has been three months since the Promare were freed from their prison in the Earth’s core, three months since the Burnish were no more — Galo used to say they were “normal people again” but Lio has taught him that they will never be normal people again, grudges still held and years of prejudice cannot just be undone — and it has been three months since Kray Foresight was arrested.

It has also been three months since Lio moved into Galo’s apartment. They trade out who has the bed and who has the couch now, a sleeping schedule stuck onto the fridge alongside the list of chores and a newly purchased calendar that has been filled with events already. They lead very, very busy lives but despite this they always find their moments of respite. A perigee in their orbits, the point at which they are the closest. They do takeout nights every week — it’s always pizza if Galo chooses, and Lio tends to let him — and sit on the couch watching dumb tv shows together, Lio resting his back against Galo’s shoulder, absorbing the constant heat the other radiates without much effort. Galo has stopped having to watch him every time he is near an open flame, and Lio has slowly helped to expand Galo’s wardrobe so he has clothing that isn’t just a work uniform.

Later today, there is a charity gala in order to raise funds for the Burnish recovery efforts and Lio and Galo are the guests of honour. They can hear Ignis’ car outside as Lio fusses over Galo’s tie as Galo just tries to hustle them out the front door, if only to save himself from Ignis’ look of a disappointed father.

In the car ride there, Lio’s hands shake. Despite the fact he is known as one half of the duo who rid the world of the Burnish, he was still known as the leader of the Mad Burnish — not when they were murderers, he always tries to mention that point but no one but Galo and the Burning Rescue tend to listen — and people do not tend to forgive terrorists that easily. Galo is not sure what comes over him, but when he sees the way Lio’s hands shake as he looks out the window avoiding the half that remains of the Parnassus — cleanup is taking a while — he reaches his hand out, taking Lio’s in his own and rubs his thumb against the back of Lio’s hand.

Lio orbits closer to the object that is Galo, a neutron star getting too close to a black hole. When they look back on it, this was the event horizon, the point of no return that they could never come back from.

Goosebumps run up Lio’s arm and he smiles at Galo, rests his head on his shoulder.

Camera flashes start before they reach the front steps of the repaired town hall, Lio jerks his head off of Galo’s shoulder and Galo pulls his hand off of Lio’s. The last time Galo walked these stairs, he was going to see Kray to get answers. He never walked back down. 

Ignis parks, walks around to open the door for the two of them and they are immediately smothered by reporters; microphones shoved in their faces, the white flashes of the camera’s like supernova’s in front of their eyes, questions shouted out at each of them blurring together into an incoherent mess that neither of them could keep track of. Ignis ushers them forward, clearing a path through the crowd and shuffles them up the stairs and through the doors.

Galo barely recognises this room as the town hall he once knew, chandeliers hanging from the roof, banquet tables against the wall, all imagery of Kray taken down off the walls as if he never existed — but he did, and he does, locked up in prison until the full scale of his crimes can be understood — it is gorgeous and he shuffles uncomfortably in his suit that suddenly feels much too tight against his skin.

Lio’s hand brushes against his as he walks forward a few more steps, stands under the skylight. He is illuminated by the late afternoon light, the gravity Lio brings to a situation when he is serious — Galo rarely sees him serious now, but when he looks at him standing square, his shoulders back and chin up, Galo understands why Meis and Guiera still call him Boss — curving the light around him and forming a halo behind his head. Galo’s hands start to feel sweaty and he looks down to wipe them on his pants, looks back up to see Lio walking further into the hall, that brief moment of celestial beauty gone as soon as it had begun and Galo wonders if anyone else had seen it.

His trance is broken by the sound of his name being called and he turns around to see Aina and the rest of the Burning Rescue standing by one of the banquet tables all looking at him and he heads over to join them.

Aina is in a skin tight hot pink dress, Lucia in a colourful dress that sticks out from the waist down and the men all wear suits. They all have drinks in their hands and before he can ask where they got them from there is one being placed in his hand by a waiter who quickly moves on.

“Well, this sure is fancy isn’t it?” Aina says, and they all laugh. Possibly the only group who looks just as out of place here as them is the trio of Lio, Meis and Guiera. Everyone else present are bureaucrats, business owners in the city or members of the Foresight Foundation who were found to have nothing to do with the crimes Kray had committed. Heris is not there, and Galo thinks it’s better to not mention it to Aina.

“I feel like I shouldn’t be here, this is far too overdressed for me.” Galo says, tugging at his tie that Lio had redone at least three times before he was happy with how it looked.

“Let me guess, it’s because you’re wearing a shirt isn’t it?” Galo feels hands run across the small of his back as Lio maneuvers himself into the group, standing next to Galo as Meis and Guiera stand just behind him.

Aina raises an eyebrow, but Galo pointedly ignores it. “I’m just saying, it’s restricting my burning firefighters soul, being underneath all these layers!”

Lio let’s out a soft laugh — Galo is shocked he never realised how nice of a sound it was earlier, and Lio can’t help but think ‘_ I can help you take them all off later _’ and shocks himself — “I’m sure you can survive one night.” He clears his throat, “I’m just here to collect you, we are the guests of honour after all so we are expected to mingle with everyone here tonight.”

Galo lets out a groan, downs the drink in his hand and grabs another from a waiter who is walking past. Lio does the same and the two of them set off to do the rounds. They answer questions about the cleanup effort, the work Lio is doing to reintroduce the ex-Burnish to society, what could be done to make this easier and how to stop retaliatory attacks in the future. As the evening goes on, and more alcohol is drunk, they start being asked about what it felt like in the mecha, to stand in the core, what it felt like to burn the world to the ground.

Galo puts a hand on Lio’s shoulder as the questions take this turn, and Lio brushes his cheek against his hand.

Eventually, people run out of questions for the two of them and move on, the Burning Rescue and the other two ex-Burnish present are quickly descended upon instead. A few of the guests keep throwing glances back towards Lio and Galo, then whisper something to Aina who only smiles and winks. 

At this point they have lost track of the number of drinks they have had, the sweetness makes them easy to down and the low alcohol content means it takes a while for them to kick in. Galo wanders over to the doorway he once sat in, cross legged on the floor and defiant and Lio joins him, standing silently by his side. Orbiting him.

“There’s some seats around the corner there,” Galo says, cocking his head to one side and breaking the silence between them.

Lio walks ahead, takes a seat in one and watches as Galo follows behind him, sits in the chair opposite him, and pulls it closer so their knees are touching. An interstellar dance.

“I came here after I met you in the cave, I wanted to ask Kray’s side of the story,” Galo fidgets with his tie as he talks, “and he told me of his plan to take humanity to Omega Centauri —”

“Alpha.” Lio says, and Galo just looks at him in confusion. “It would be Alpha Centauri, that systems the closest to us. Four light years away. Omega Centauri is closer to 16,000 light years away.”

“Didn’t know you knew that much about space?”

Lio sighs, “I got to spend a lot of time looking up at the night sky on the run, and you can see so many in the desert, the city lights drown out so many stars. I’ll have to take you out sometime.”

Time seems to slow around the two of them as Lio reaches forward to straighten Galo’s tie, his hands moving towards his collar and —

Galo’s breath hitches, just for a moment, but Lio notices nonetheless.

“Lio,” Galo’s voice is breathy as he speaks, his hand holding Lio’s against his chest — orbits spinning faster and faster, circling faster than Galo can hear his heart beating in his ears — “Kiss me,” he sounds almost desperate as he asks.

Lio obliges with pleasure, pulls Galo towards him by the tie and presses their lips together, feeling a spark light deep in his soul for the first time in three months. Galo kisses him back, runs a hand through Lio’s hair at the back of his neck. They don’t know how long they spend, sitting in the hallway kissing like two schoolboys, interrupted only by a soft cough from Aina.

“Party’s over boys, you can head home now.” She winks at Galo as they walk past her, and Galo sees Guiera pull a $10 note out of his pocket and hands it to Meis who grins.

△ △ △

Orbits getting closer and closer as they spin towards their inevitable collision — an unavoidable fate since the moment Galo placed his hand on Lio’s in the car, or since that first meeting on the roof — spiralling closer together until Galo unlocks the door to their apartment, Lio dragging him by the tie into the bedroom. The two make quick work of removing their suits, thrown haphazardly into one pile in the corner, before Lio pushes Galo down onto the bed.

The moment of impact, neutron star meets black hole, the world warps and changes around them to facilitate this merging. They feel a shockwave rip through the space between them, feel it pass through their hearts and knocking pieces into place that once felt like they never fit right. 

Their stellar dance is over, had been leading up to this very moment; Galo in Lio’s mouth, Lio in Galo’s hand. Galo and Lio, Lio and Galo, the two are connected on a universal scale, the chances of this event happening is astronomical and yet here they are, together, the ex-Burnish and the firefighter.

Collide. Ignite. Merge. They finish in unison, Galo whimpering Lio’s name as Lio looks up at him through his lashes as he mumbles Galo’s own name against him.The final hurrah of this cosmic event.

They share the bed, after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for coming to my space analogy fest ted talk! i hope you enjoyed it! if anyone is uhhh curious about something pls feel free to ask! id love to hear any feedback at all thank u for reading this far!!
> 
> also yes this fic Entirely exists so i correct the incorrect usage of omega centauri in this movie. it was the only thing that frustrated me. omega centauri is a globular cluster 15,800 light years away. the alpha centauri system is 4.3 light years away and consists of three stars, one that is 4.2 light years away AND has a planet orbiting it in the zone that could be compatible for life. that’s my whole reason for this fic. 
> 
> also bc I am a stem major and I work at an observatory and just rly goddamn love space. anyway i have rambled enough abt one line in the movie thanks for reading this far I hope u enjoyed!


End file.
